darksidersfandomcom-20200223-history
Lord of the Hollows
The Lord of the Hollows is a powerful entity that Fury encounters within the Hollows during her quest to destroy the Seven Deadly Sins. Wielding power enabling both weary Angels and Demons complete release from the cycle of life, death and rebirth of the Well of Souls, the Hollow Lord aids Fury but his own goals remain unknown. Description The Lord of the Hollows is a towering yet somewhat skeletal figure, wearing black and gold armor, wielding a large iron staff and upon his back appears the Ark of the Covenant chained upon his body. His eyes are also fiery orange. While it is unknown how powerful he is, the Lord of the Hollows possesses the power to contain the Souls of willing Angels, Demons and Humans who have grown weary of the endless war between Heaven and Hell. In his mindset, the Hollow Lord is releasing Souls of the war thrust upon them. He possesses an even lower view on the Charred Council and of their machinations, even calling Fury ignorant and blind to their plans and lies. History The Lord of Hollows was originally a Demon who worked for The Charred Council. Like many he believed in the Council's mandate to bring order to Creation and towards this end dedicated countless years towards their goals. Until he didn't that is. One day the Council forgot its mission to bring balance to reation and instead concerned itself solely with policing the forces of Heaven and Hell ignoring the dust-born Humanity. But the Lord of Hollows did not ignore the Humans. Unlike the Demons and the Angels who were made the way they are by The Creator, Humanity came into being under their own power from dust; thus they are the ones who have the potential to bring balance to Creation. When the Lord of Hollows realized that someone or something had started planning Humanity's extinction, he made his gambit to save them. Thus the Demon would hollow himself out in order to contain as many Souls from Humans, Demons and Angels as possible and serve as a new seed for Humanity, thus adopting his Moniker and becoming known as the last possible refuge for those who have simply grown tired of the constant endless cycle of war and who wish to have their Souls removed from the cycle of reincarnation. Darksiders III After the death of her beloved Phantom Horse Rampage, Fury is rescued by the Lord of Hollows before she could be finished off by Wrath or his associates. In Fury, the Lord of Hollows saw something familiar: an agent of the Council abandoned by her former masters and left without purpose. He also saw an arrogant being who would destroy herself in her rage and misplaced loyalty if something wasn't done. Thus the Lord of Hollows mentored Fury, gifting her his powers in the form of his Flame Hollow and instructing her to hunt the Demon Abraxis and bring his Soul to him so that she might stand a chance against the sins. After Avarice's defeat, The Lord of Hollows called Fury to his chambers and gave her the Storm Hollow as a reward for her self restraint in not indulging in the Sin's collection, and sends her back in disappointment when she asks him to give her the rest of his powers. After a rattling fight against Lust, the Lord of Hollows calls Fury for a third meeting and is both surprised and pleased with Fury resisting Lust's temptations for Fury to become leader of the Four Horsemen and in not striking down the traitorous arch Angel Usiel. As a reward for Fury's legitimate growth in character, The Lord of Hollows gifts her the Force Hollow before sending her away again, against her will this time. After Fury avenges the defilement of Rampage's corpse by Gluttony, the Lord of Hollows calls her back to his chambers for a fourth time to gift her his last hollow, the Stasis Hollow, for overcoming her own rage. It should also be noted that his health has notably taken a turn for the worst and he informs the Horseman that their next encounter will be their last before allowing Fury to return to her business. Ending A Fury returns to the Lord of Hollows with Abraxis's Soul in tow demanding answers from the ancient demon. Thus the Lord of Hollows tells his story of how he used to work for the Council and now works towards humanity's preservation. Towards that, he completes his "becoming" by transforming himself into an amulet containing the sSuls that he has collected and declares Fury their guardian. Fury takes the Amulet and leaves to finish what she started with the Seven Sins. Ending B Fury comes back to the Lord of Hollows carrying word of Abraxis who has warned her that The Lord of Hollows intends to hollow out the whole of the Earth. Fury cannot allow the Lord of Hollows to threaten the balance any further than he already has and thus fights the Demon, scattering him to dust with the final blow and ending his ambitions for the Earth. Personality Though mysterious, distrusting and stern, the Lord of the Hollows is a powerful and bold being who possesses both great power and his own form of ancient wisdom. He is also welcoming to those who have become weary of the conflict between Heaven and Hell, offering them true release in becoming hollowed. However, he will not force his views and beliefs on others, as he only accepts those who are willing to be hollowed. In addition, he prefers to let actions speak the intentions of individuals rather than words. The Lord of the Hollows bears a distrustful and suspicious view on the Charred Council, stating he knows of the Council's true nature and of their machinations. However, the Hollow Lord likely knows when to take the side that is possible for the greater good as he aids Fury in her quest to destroy the Seven Deadly Sins and advises her to hunt down a renegade Demon Lord so the Earth remains intact. Fury's final encounter with the Lord of the Hollows reveals his true view of the Council, being a former member of their number. He originally believed in their cause for Balance but grew very disillusioned with their fixation on policing the forces of Heaven and Hell, while leaving humanity overlooked. Thus, he abandoned the Council to endevour in realizing the Third Kingdom's potential. Ultimately, his true motive was to provide the means for Humanity to reach their full potential in embodying the Balance. He knows what Humanity is capable of achieving, and knows that while the Angels and Demons are exactly what they are and will likely never change, Humanity constantly changes and was meant to evolve, to become something to embody the Balance, outside of the expectations of others, save the Creator. In this, the Lord of Hollows knows that the other cosmic forces fear Humanity and want them gone. It was for this reason, he gathered a multitude of Souls for the renewed seed of Man, to give them the means to meet their said potential. His final say is that unlike the Charred Council, Heaven and Hell, the Lord of the Hollows does not fear Humanity. His encounters with Fury show the Lord of Hollow as an originally unwelcomed mentor and guide of sorts. Though Fury often brushes off his wisdom, she accepts his aid in the Hollows he grants her. In return, while he often is annoyed with her arrogant atttitude, he saw the potential within her, to be Humanity's protector and guardian, thus aiding her and choosing her side. Category:Darksiders 3 Characters Category:Articles needing image Category:Demons